1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to pumping devices and, more specifically, to a pump device having a drive shaft which has a drive section that can be coupled with a drive system. The pump device also has a vacuum pump that can be driven by the drive shaft. The vacuum pump includes a rotor and at least one blade that can be moved in radial direction in the rotor. The blade divides a pump space of the pump into pressure chambers. The pump device also includes a lubrication pump that can be driven by the drive shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pump devices are well known in the related art, especially in the automotive field. Typically, the pump device includes a drive shaft driven by a combustion engine. On the one hand, the drive shaft drives a vacuum pump that provides a source of vacuum, used such as with a brake booster. The drive shaft may also drive a lubrication pump that displaces lubrication, used such as in the engine oiling system and/or for lubricating other components. The vacuum pump and the lubrication pump may advantageously be arranged along an axis. Various vacuum pumps are known from German publications DE 250184 A1 and DE 8517622.
While pump devices known in the related art have generally performed well for their intended purpose, there remains a need in the art for a pump device that can be configured such that the vacuum pump can be turned off, even during the operation of the vehicle, and particularly when no vacuum has to be provided for the brake booster. In this way, it is possible to save energy. Moreover, it is desirable that the pump device has an overall compact design where the vacuum pump and the lubrication pump are driven by the drive shaft.